


SWAN

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [7]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Independent Spirit Awards 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You attend the 34th Independent Spirit Awards, with your husband.





	SWAN

 

"Jumpsuit?" 

 

"Check."

 

"Jewellery?"

 

"Check."

 

"Hair?"

 

"Check."

 

"Make-up?"

  
"Check. You look gorgeous, darling," Sophie complimented you, and you felt your cheeks lightly heat. The blonde makeup artist smiled widely, and lifted her arms, careful not to touch you. "Tada!" 

 

When you looked up, everyone collectively gasped. The corner of your mouth quirked up at seeing your entire crew standing in front of you.  _Your family,_ your mind supplied sweetly. You'd come a far way from that dirty motel in Winchester, and this was everything you'd wished for and more. 

 

"Oh, you look amazing!" Nicola gushed over your jumpsuit, touching the light fabric of the skirt attached to the waist on the back, letting enough space open on the front for the public to see your legs in the pants. 

 

"You should thank Evelyn for that," you smiled at your designer, who nodded in response, her cheeks tainted a light shade of pink. She was definitely pleased with the compliment. 

 

Amy, your hairstyle artist, had braided your hair into two boxer braids, plucking a few strands out to give it a messy look. Sophie had kept your make-up pretty simple, highlighting your high-cut cheekbones with blue highlighter - which matched your baby blue jumpsuit - and your eyes popped out of your face because of the golden eyeshadow she'd used. Damien had kept your jewellery simple too, just the way you liked it, with a few rings on your fingers, a simple silver bracelet, and two silver earrings.

 

"I look beautiful, as always," you said, turning on your feet. Your best friend and assistant Annelise stood in front of you, wiggling her eyebrows, and holding out a pair of nude heels. You grabbed them gratefully, giving her a smile, and put them on. 

 

"Your husband is awaiting you in the car!" Harrison called from the main hall, and you chuckled. "The wife will arrive in just a moment!" Sophie yelled back. It became silent. 

 

"We have something for you," Damien said, and the crew shared secretive smiles. You frowned. What could it possibly be that they'd give you? Your birthday was far away, and you didn't remember having anything else important planned. 

 

Evelyn took a box out of a drawer. It had a golden ribbon around it. You looked at the faces of your crew, in disbelief, while you slowly understood. 

 

"Your parents kept this for when you'd go to your first awards show," Sophie told you, "but they never got the chance to give it to you. Annelise was the one who found it." You swallowed away the lump in your throat, and blinked away your tears. 

 

Damien opened the box, revealing a thin silver necklace with a pendant in the form of a swan. 

 

"Oh god," you choked on your breath, as Amy put the necklace around your neck. "Oh-" you were cut off by Annelise's arms wrapping around you. 

 

You tried desperately not to cry, but failed miserably. The others handed you tissues to dry your cheeks, and Sophie fixed your make-up straight away. 

 

"Group hug!" Damien called, and you laughed as everyone hugged each other, while you stood in the middle, feeling the necklace. 

 

* * *

 

You couldn't stop touching the necklace while the car drove you to your destination. 

 

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, and you smiled at him. "Peachy," you answered, as Annelise squeezed your hand. You watched out the blinded window, where the trees passed at a huge speed. 

 

"We're almost there," Harrison announced, typing furiously on his phone. You and Tom looked at each other. You leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you," you whispered, and he smiled in his usual, dorky way that made your heart melt. 

 

* * * 

 

As soon as you stepped out of the car, helped by Tom, the cameras were flashing and reporters were screaming your name. You paid no mind to them, and let Annelise guide you through the crowd, onto the red (or really, blue) carpet. You posed a few times, alone, and then with Tom. You kissed his cheek, and gazed up at him lovingly, because you couldn't have wished for a better person to be by your side. 

 

He noticed your necklace.

 

"Your necklace is really pretty - matches the movie - where'd you get it?" He asked, smiling bashfully at you. You touched the cold pendant. "My parents had wanted to give it to me for my first awards show," you swallowed, and looked up at him, "and Annelise found it when they went through their stuff. The crew gave it to me." 

 

He pulled you in his arms, and you rested your head against his chest. "I miss them," you mumbled. Tom nodded. There were no more words wasted, and the two of you shared a soft and passionate kiss before going in, to sit down. 

 

The show was just as many others you'd had - funny and beautiful, and you enjoyed it greatly. 

 

"And the award for Best Feature goes to..." there was a tense silence as the envelope was pulled open, "Swan!!!!" A lot of applause erupted, and you looked up in surprise. 

 

Your fellow actors - George Clooney, Matt Damon, Julia Robert and Emma Stone - all got up. You did too, hugging everyone, and stopping at Steven Spielberg. He was grinning like a madman, and you understood his happiness - none of you had ever thought of Swan winning this award. 

 

You made your way up the stage next to George, and the two of you watched as Steven held a short speech about his gratitude towards the cast, but most of all the people who filmed and edited, and everyone who poured all their heart into this work. You clapped with everyone as he ended, with a simple quote of your character. 

 

He glanced at you with a smile. "As our lovely Y/N said in one of the scenes in Swan, "All this sweat, blood and tears, are worth so much by seeing your friends and family happy."" Everyone applauded again, and you slowly walked back to the table. 

 

* * * 

 

You were sleepy by the time they announced the award for Best Female Lead, but were jolted awake as they called out your name. 

 

Everyone was applauding again, and you plastered a smile on your face, getting up from your chair. You hugged Steven tight, and then made your way up the stage.

 

You took the heavy award in your hands, and placed it on the glass. Your eyes rested on Tom's figure in the dark. He was smiling. 

 

You chuckled. "This is a great, great honor - being here, standing here, holding this," you lifted the award, "it's amazing. Wow." You smiled. "I'm sure all of you have heard of the story of the Ugly Duckling. The one who's not like the others, and gets bullied, and eventually runs away to find himself." You saw several people nodding. "This movie," you said, "is about that. My character Jordan doesn't know who she is or what she wants, and then she stumbles upon an older man in the library with whom she immediately shares a connection, but when the stress becomes too much, she flees. And while doing that, she develops. She learns, and she grows, and she becomes this beautiful, confident swan that many girls aspire to be. I remember being insecure in high school, I remember wanting to fit in so badly, and I remember going to the States, where I found myself and my path, what I was supposed to do, and I morphed into a confident, beautiful woman. And I want girls all over the world to know that whatever they're going through right now, no matter how insecure and out of place they are and feel, it's going to be okay. And you just need to have a little faith." There was a thundering applause, and you smiled. "I want to thank the cast, for turning into my second family, and guiding me through the big steps of all the processes, and I want to thank Steven, of course, for doing such an amazing job. It wasn't all me, guys," you laughed, "it was everyone. I owe this to everyone, because we all did so much to achieve this success. And of course, I want to thank my lovely husband, Tom Holland, without whom I wouldn't be standing here, and who always has and always will support me, as I will support him. So thank you." 

 

Under a loud applause, you walked back to your seat, blushing and smiling. 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N, can we have a few words with you?" The reporter asked, and you nodded, turning around to face the camera with a smile. 

 

"You won the award for Best Female Lead tonight. How's that feel?" 

 

You laughed. "Oh, it feels wonderful. Magnificent! It feels surreal, I feel like I'm dreaming or something. I haven't been doing this work for a long time, and still I win such an award so quickly! It's amazing." 

 

There were several more relaxed questions, where you didn't have to worry about what you said or how you said it. 

 

"There is something else I'd like to ask, though," the reported said, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Ask away," you said with a light smile. 

 

"What is the story behind you and Tom Holland exactly? We've tried to coax Tom in giving us answers, but he's surprisingly not that outspoken about you and his family." 

 

You laughed. "Tom and I met in London. We were high school sweethearts, if that's the correct term, but we lost each other when I moved to the States to pursue my career. One day, he just called me up, and said, "Y/N, my director says there is still a spot over in the movie, and he's heard of you, so we were wondering if you'd like a spot in the movie?" I said yes, of course, and I went to set, and I met everyone, and Tom and I still shared this connection, and we married really quickly. But I think that's just the beautiful thing, we haven't been married for a long time, and we keep learning new things about each other." 

 

"And do you live in the same house?" 

 

You smiled. "Actually, we don't. Tom has an apartment of his own, which he shares with Harrison, and I have my own houses, here and in Winchester, but when I'm not busy working, I'll come by and stay over at his apartment." 

 

"It's quite the marriage then, so it seems." 

 

You laughed. "When Tom's in New York, he'll come by my house if we both have time. Yeah- I guess it's a pretty strange marriage. My mother-in-law would love to see us both settle down together, I know that, but this works for us just fine. Maybe when we're a bit older we can settle down, but for now, this is perfect." 

 

* * *

 

"You look ravishing," Tom commented as you stepped in the car. You smiled kindly. "Thank you. You do look quite handsome yourself." You sat down, twirling the award in your fingers. His hand sought yours, and you looked up to meet his eyes. 

 

"I love you, Y/N," he said softly. You kissed him. "I love you too, Tommie. Now lets go home, I'm starving and I'm tired!" He laughed, and pulled you in a hug. He pressed his lips on your forehead, and you melted in his arms. Yes, for now, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't check it for any grammar or spelling mistakes, so sorry for that. Not happy about the ending, but if you guys like it, it's okay!


End file.
